staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Szkoła dla rodziców (1) 10.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" (8) -serial prod. niemieckiej 10.40 Szkoła dla rodziców (2) 10.55 Nasi, wasi, obcy - program publicystyczny 11.40 Moja modlitwa 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła 12.45 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza 13.00 Teleplastikon- program poświęcony społecznym problemom współczesnej Europy 13.20 Eko-Lego: D - jak drapieżnik 13.40 "Al-Kibla", kierunek na Mekkę" (7): "Droga mistrza" 14.10 ABC ekonomii: Rynek papierów wartościowych i giełda towarowa 14.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14.40 Pograniczne: Kornie. Kornie - dawna wieś ukraińska, stary ośrodek garncarski 14.50 "Dokument trochę inny": Filmy Tomasza Zygadły 15.20 Szkoła żon: Stara panna 15.35 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski "Techniki zmieniania siebie. czyli szkoła inaczej" - "Portret" 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Program dla najmłodszych. "Ciuchcia" 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (37) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Warto wiedzieć. Odcinek poświęcony inżynierii genetycznej z udziałem prof. dr. hab. Magdaleny Fikus 17.55 Za kierownicą - magazyn 18.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" (8) -serial prod. niemieckiej 18.45 W kinie i na kasecie 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Korczak" - film fab. prod. polskiej 22.10 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 22.20 Raport - program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Zawsze po 21-ej 23.40 Wieczór baletowy: "Siódemka w Jedynce" -" Błękitny Anioł" 1.00 Poezja na dobranoc 1.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Pif i Herkules" (9): "Kosmici w taksówkach" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Pif i Herkules" (9) - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 16.15 Z kart Krakowskiego Archiwum: Fortyfikacje Krakowa (3). O twierdzy Kraków 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Benny Hill (7) - serial prod. USA 17.10 "Nagi Hollywood" (3): Fanny for Money, czyli scenarzysta do wynajęcia 18.00 -21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Benny Hill (7) 22.10 "Jimmy Readon" - film fab. prod. USA (1988) 23.40 Rocknoc (1) - Koncert zespołu Dezerterzy 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Rocknoc (2) TV Gdańsk 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Rodno zemia - mag. kaszubski 19.00 Krótkie spięcie „Kto rządzi Elblągiem?" 19.10 Quiz - tak, nie 19.15 Prosto z morza 19.30 Proszę mnie nie wyłą... - kabaretowe remanenty - cz. 2 20.00 Quiz - tak, nie 20.15 „Magia bieli" - reportaż 20.35 Quiz - tak, nie 20.45 Magazyn przechodnia Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Rags to Riches - serial muzyczny 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy: Freddy's Nightmares 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Międzynarodowy żużel 9.30 Światowa liga amerykańskiego futbolu 11.30 Euroblcs 12.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL 14.00 Narciarstwo. magazyn Warstelnera 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Boks zawodowy 17.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca. rock and roll 19.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. 20.30 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Zawodowy kickboxing 22.30 Koszykówka NBA. NBA - Lakers 24.00 Zawodowy boks MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13,00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits -- największe przeboje Boba Dylana z koncertu w 1961 r. 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz.. wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski. wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory. popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dObry. Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt -- serIal USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Lassie - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 14.55 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant: Najlepsi - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - video show 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Pazifikgeschwader 214 - serial USA 20.15 Tropikalna gorączka - serial sensac. USA 21.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther - serial austr. 22.15 Gwizdek - show piłkarski 23.10 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny teleshow 0.05 Striptiz o północy 0.10 Randy - Die Sexabenteuer des Sylvester Stallone (Randy) - film erot. USA. 1970 1.15 Die Frau mit dem roten Hut (Kobieta w czerwonym kapeluszu) - jap.-ameryk. film fab.. 1982 2.45 King Kobra - Die Riesengiftschlange (King KobralJaws of Satan) - horror USA. 1980 4.15 Neptune's Daughter (Córka Neptuna) - musical USA, 1949 5.50 Film animowany Sat 1 5.30 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die Verschworer - im Namen der Gerechtigkeit 10.00 Einspruch! 10.55 SAT 1 Sport 11.50 Zapowiedzi programowe 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse 13.35 SAT 1 Sport 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Romancing the Stone (Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl) -- film fab. USA. 1984 22.15 Sportschau - progr. rozrywkowy 22.50 Salvador - film fab. USA. 1985 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 SAT 1 Sport 1.40 Krankenschwestern - Report - film fab. RFN, 1972 Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Spotkajmy się! 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Spotkajmy się! 11:50 Pogoda 12:00 Wilhelm Tell – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:25 Totolotek 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 14:30 Błękitne drzewko – program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Speziale – Albania 16:00 Big! – program dla młodzieży 17:55 Dziś w parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Totolotek 18:10 Chcesz wygrać? 18:40 Świat Quark: „Owca z Dall”, „Gigantyczna ośmiornica” 19:35 Historia Enzo Biagi 20:00 Wiadomości 20:40 Policjant (6) – serial 21:45 Aktualności giełdowe 23:15 Spektakl z Opery Rzymskiej – wyk. Alberto Sordi, Carlo Verdone 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:40 Magazyn informacyjny 1:10 MŚ w bilardzie 2:00 Północ i okolice 2:55 Wąski krąg przyjaciół – film USA 1980 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Gdańsk z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku